


Double Kim <3

by Niina_rox



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: E’Dawn is an angel, F/M, Fluff, Hyuna loses everything then meets E’Dawn, Young Love, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Hyo-Jong never thought that the young woman, he helped one day, would be the same woman he would fall in love with. Hyuna didn't expect it to happen either, but she was more than happy to be by his side. They met at a time when things went from bad to worse for Hyuna. She lost her family, her friends and her job. As well as her apartment, all in the same week.





	Double Kim <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is any good xD, but enjoy!

_Hyuna was in the park crying when she heard, ”are you okay” she looked through her tear stained eyes. At a beautiful young man. ”I’ve been better” she wiped her tears away, he sat next to her offering comfort in any way he could. ”What happened” she could tell he was concerned, ”well I lost my family, my friends, my job and my apartment.” In that instant he pulled her into his arms, Hyuna felt safe once she was okay. She laughed a little ”I haven't even told you my name,” he smiled a little ”neither have I, I’m Hyo-Jong.” Smiling a little ”I’m Hyuna,” after a moment or two._

_He said ”well Hyuna I might be able to help you out, I have a spare room.” It helped her feel a little better; they talked as they walked to his apartment. It was bigger than she had expected, ”wow” he laughed a little. He showed her where everything was, including her new room ”you don't have to worry about rent.” She got comfortable on the bed ”since I own this place,” it was clear she was going to like it here. Hyuna laid back on the most comfortable bed; she's ever laid on. It's obvious her luck is changing; it was easy to settle in she didn't have a lot._

_Since it was mostly clothes._

 

Hyo-Jong laid there smiling like a fool, as he looked at his girlfriend. Who was sleeping so soundly beside him, it wouldn't be hard to figure out what they were up to last night. Since the only thing covering them is the blankets, he slowly reached out and gently brushed her hair. He couldn't believe she was his, just like he was hers. It was only four months ago when their relationship changed, and definitely for the better. He knew it was around seven since, the sun was still rising. And shining through the window illuminating, the room a little bit. He's happy for so many reasons.

One being that it's the weekend and, neither of them have to work. Or have anything to do today, so getting out of bed right now is not an option. Close to twenty minutes later Hyuna woke up; she blushed when she noticed the way he was looking at her. Hyo-Jong couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her; it quickly became one of her favourite places. Hyuna curled up in his embrace, loving the luxury of having no plans. Of course, even though they had no plan, life has a way of changing that. It was a little after nine, after they had had breakfast, and eventually gotten dressed.

Hyo-Jong received a call from his parents, wondering if he and Hyuna wanted to go out for lunch. Which they did agreeing to meet up at the restaurant, around eleven-thirty. Until it was time to leave, they planned on cuddling on the couch watching a movie. It was quiet as they headed to the restaurant, it was certainly the perfect day to be outside. Plenty of families out having fun, enjoying their Saturday. It's easy to remember when Hyo-Jong introduced Hyuna, to his friends and family. It was three months after Hyuna, moved in it was during dinner out one evening.

 

_”I don't know why I'm nervous” Hyo-Jong smiled, ”you don't have to be you know.” They were waiting for everyone to arrive, so they were having a drink or two. ”They'll like you I promise” that certainly helped, it was ten minutes later. His parents arrived first he tried to ignore, the look his mother gave she approves and they're only friends. Hwitaek and his girlfriend Sujin arrived, Sujin was happy to make a new friend. It was evident that Hyuna fit right in, dinner went well. Hyuna and Sujin didn't want to stop talking, Hwitaek couldn't believe it._

_Hyo-Jong had a talk with his mum ”are you sure the two of you are just friends,” he blushed a little. ”Yes, mum I am” she smirked a little, ”I’m sure, and all I’ll add is that I wouldn't mind having, Hyuna as a daughter-in-law.” She laughed a little as her son tried to hide a little, ”oh my God mum.” A few minutes later he was alone, and feeling a little embarrassed. There was something Hyuna admitted to her new friend, that she's starting to like Hyo-Jong. But she wouldn't tell him at least, not yet. ”See I told you, you didn't have to be nervous.”_

_”You’re right” the walk home was nice, the evening was a little cool. But it didn't bother either of them._

 

”I was right about you two” Hyo-Jong couldn't hide his smile, ”well I can't argue with that.” He held Hyuna’s hand she smiled shyly, it made his parents feel proud that their son is happy. After lunch was over, they slowly wandered around not expecting, to run into anyone else today. But that's what happens a couple of Hyuna’s ex-friends, just happen to run into them. And it's clear she doesn't want to know them, it was when they stopped in the park for a little fun. ”Why don't you want to talk to us,” Hyuna looked at them ”because I don't want to.” 

”I’m pretty sure you know why” she started to walk away, ”we’re sorry” her first reaction was to scoff. She turned back to face them ”now you're sorry? It's a little late for that don't you think,” it fell quiet they looked slightly annoyed. ”We apologized what more do you want,” in that moment Hyuna laughed a little. ”How about go back in time to when, you didn't leave me” it was a little awkward for Hyo-Jong. Who simply waited Hyuna took a deep breath, before walking away. It was plain to see she didn't want to talk about it, ”I think you need a distraction,” Hyuna could only imagine what he had in mind.

”Okay what do you have in mind” he smiled, they wandered around before stopping at a gift shop. Which was attached to a florist so while, Hyuna looked at the gift shop Hyo-Jong. Decided to surprise her with a beautiful bouquet of flowers, Hyuna couldn't stop smiling. Or thinking she's very lucky it certainly helped, make her feel better. It was a little while later. They headed to the park which just so happened to have, a little music show on ”this is just what we need.” Hyuna laughed a little ”I think it's perfect,” it was quite clear that they were going to have lots of fun.

Judging from the way she was looking at him, it was obvious what she was thinking. ”Do you know what else is perfect” he smiled, a little ”what” a moment later she placed her arms around his neck. And kissed him slowly Hyo-Jong smiled into the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around her. It certainly didn't bother them that they were, in public nothing could ruin this moment. 

 

 _One_   _of their favourite memories is the day Hyo-Jong confessed; since it was the weekend they decided to spend the day outside. And head to the local music and dance festival, for some fun. It wasn't hard to tell it was popular, Hyo-Jong found the perfect thing for Hyuna. A flower crown she was surprised when he placed, it on her head a seconds later a light shade of pink dusted her cheeks. Hyo-Jong smiled happily it seemed the perfect time to dance, among the other couples they slow danced at first. Hyuna couldn't believe it, the guy she's fallen for, is absolutely wonderful._

_After a few dances it was clear that Hyo-Jong, had something special to say. They headed to a private area, ”I have something to tell you” naturally, Hyuna was curious. ”Really” he smiled a little as he looked at her, ”yeah” after a taking a moment he adds. ”I like you” her instant reaction was to smile, and blush a little. She moved a little closer ”what a coincidence I like you too,” Hyuna smiled more as she leaned in. As they slowly kissed it was clear nothing could, ruin this moment. Today was already pretty good; now it was like it couldn't be any more wonderful._


End file.
